A Conversation Between Professors
by scarletsnape
Summary: Two Hogwarts Professor converse away from school


Untitled  
  
The Hog's Head was dark and quiet on the last afternoon before school was to start once again. The events of the previous school year at Hogwarts were still being whispered about in the dank pub as the rain poured outside. The whispering was interrupted as the door opened. Everyone turned to see who had entered their midst. A wizard in black cloak and robes entered. He took off his hood, exposing greasy black hair, and suddenly most people were fascinated with their mugs of ale.  
  
"Barkeep." The bartender had already started filling a glass. He waved a hand as the wizard reached into his robe to get money from pay. The mumbling began again as the wizard nodded his thanks and headed for a lonely table in the corner. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of green at the end of the bar and changed his course. He sat down on a stool next to a witch in emerald robes and hat.  
  
"Minerva! I would never have expected to see you here! I figured you for more of a Three Broomsticks gossip."  
  
"Well, Severus," the witch replied, "I'm a bit surprised my self. I thought you'd be in Knockturn Alley. I heard Lucius Malfoy was down there trying to take over the school again."  
  
"Now Professor, that was unfair," Severus said with the hint of a smile.  
  
"Please, Severus," Minerva said with an impatient wave, "don't call me that. Can we leave Professors McGonagall and Snape at Hogwarts. I'd like to enjoy my last few hours before the students arrive."  
  
"Certainly," he answered. "Can I get you another drink?"  
  
"That would be wonderful," Minerva said with a suspicious look. "Is there anything you's like to ask me? Something you need to find out?"  
  
"School hasn't even started and you're already suspicious of me," Severus said innocently. "Can't I buy a fellow teacher a drink?"  
  
"I'm always suspicious of you," she said. "From my experience, when a Slytherin buys you a drink they're usually trying to get information." She shrugged. "Or trying to kill you."  
  
"I'm shocked that you would think that of me!" The smile was still on Severus' face. "But there is something I need to ask you."  
  
Minerva raised an eyebrow as he leaned towards her.  
  
"What are you drinking?"  
  
Minerva was silent for a moment and then she laughed. This was a drastic change considering the witch rarely even smiled.  
  
"Irishcream," she said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Aah, not just a wine drinker, hmm?" Severus said as the bartender poured her drink.  
  
"No," she answered. "I became quite attached to this"-she held up her glass- "while doing a report in Muggle Studies during my seventh year."  
  
"Under-age drinking? Tsk, tsk." Severus said as he shook his head. "Quite the rebel."  
  
"And what about you, Severus?" Minerva changed the subject. "That doesn't look like wine either."  
  
"Jack Daniels," he said. "One of the few things I like from the Muggles pathetic world."  
  
"Now Severus-"  
  
"Good Afternoon!!" The cry came from the open doorway. The pub went silent as a wizard walked towards the bar, shaking the water out of his blonde hair. "Barkeep, a glass of ale."  
  
Mumbles began to circulate but all eyes were still on the wizard who's smiling face was more annoying than charming. The bartender handed the wizard his ale. The wizard some the money on the bar.  
  
"Keep the change, my good man." The wizard sat down at the nearest table, next to some regulars playing cards. The regulars were very tough and rugged looking, especially compared to the obviously vain wizard.  
  
"Who is this guy?" someone at the table whispered. Severus moaned and shook his head when he noticed the wizard had heard.  
  
"I," the wizard said, "am Gildroy Lockhart. Perhaps you've seen my new book, 'Magical Me'?"  
  
Everyone just stared at the extended hand and swelled chest of Lockhart. Most people in the Hog's Head had never even heard of him. Those who had considered him a fraud, mostly because they knew he was.  
  
"Well, perhaps not," Lockhart said lowering his hand. He seemed to have noticed the looks had turned from annoyance to hostility. His smile faltered. "I believe I have somewhere to be. No rest for the wicked, you know."  
  
Lockhart half stumbled out into the rain, leaving his mug of ale full on the table. The whole bar watched through the open door as he tripped on his robes and fell face first in the mud. A roar of laughter filled the air as he stood up and wiped the mud from his face.  
  
"Good day, gentlemen." Lockhart hurried down the street, leaving the door wide open.  
  
"Meet Hogwarts' newest 'professor'," Severus said. "What was Dumbledore thinking?"  
  
"I'm sure he had a good reason for bringing that moron to the school, Severus," Minerva said.  
  
"Really?" he replied. "And what would that be? To steal more stories for his next book? Or perhaps to teach the students the easiest way to fame and forgery."  
  
Minerva just shook her head. She agreed with Severus for once. Gildroy Lockhart was no teacher; he was an attention hungry, egotistical, vain, story stealing, idiot. He didn't have any idea what he was getting himself into.  
  
"A toast." Severus raised his glass. "May 'Professor Lockhart' find a new job before the school year ends! Preferably far, far away."  
  
"Here, here," Minerva said and raised her own glass. They both finished off their drinks.  
  
"Another?" Severus asked.  
  
"No,thankyou," Minerva said. "I have to be able to read the long list of new students in a few hours."  
  
"Come now," Severus said, "one more drink won't be a problem."  
  
"No," she answered, "but if I say that now I'll keep saying it until we have to leave. By then it will be a problem."  
  
"I suppose." Severus motioned for the bartender to get him another. "You don't mind if I have another?"  
  
"Not at all. Knock yourself out."  
  
"I hope you don't mean that," Severus said with a grin. "I'd've thought you'd have at least a tiny bit of respect for me, after all Slytherin has won the Quidditch Cup for the last seven years."  
  
"Oh don't you worry, Severus," Minerva said slyly, a devious grin on her face. "Gryffindor's turn is coming. We won the House Cup last year, after all-"  
  
"Oh you know as well as I do that Quidditch is more important to everyone in Hogwarts than the House Cup."  
  
Do I detect some bitterness from the Potions Master?" Severus took a large gulp of Jack Daniels. Minerva's obvious enjoyment seemed to be getting on his nerves. "Just wait. Quidditch will start soon."  
  
Perhaps we should wait until then to see who will be celebrating," Severus said. Quietly he added, "Again."  
  
"Don't be so sure," Minerva said. "Harry's the best seeker at Hogwarts in years. Now that he's had a year to learn-"  
  
"Aah, yes, the famous Harry Potter." Sarcasm filled Severus' voice. "Gryffindors savior. Our little protector from-"  
  
"That's enough," Minerva said sharply. "The boy didn't ask for any of this. The fame isn't his fault.  
  
"Nothing ever is."  
  
You shouldn't be taking your resentment of James out on Harry." Minerva glared at Severus sternly.  
  
"His father," he said, "has nothing to do with my ha-...dislike of Potter."  
  
"Oh really." Minerva said, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Well what has caused your dislike of Harry Potter?"  
  
"The attitude he shares with his father," Severus mumbled, staring darkly into his glass. Minerva shook her head.  
  
"Professors!"  
  
Severus and Minerva both turned around at the sound of a deep husky voice. Rubeus Hagrid, the gameskeeper at Hogwarts, stood over them.  
  
"Good afternoon, Hagrid," Minerva said kindly. She like Hagrid, although she didn't have the high level of trust that Dumbledore held for him.  
  
"Here to play a few quick games before escorting the first years?" Severus glanced indifferently at the giant man.  
  
"Aah, well no...you see I came to collect...uh-"  
  
"It's no matter of ours," Severus said. "School hasn't started yet, therefore you are free to do as you wish."  
  
Hagrid let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"However." Minerva's voice from Hagrid's insides. "One warning. No dragons this year."  
  
"Dragons? No, no," Hagrid laughed nervously looking at Minerva's smiling face. "I would never..."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't," Severus said dully. He finished his drink.  
  
"Well," Hagrid said nervously, "I'll be seein ye this evenin at the feast. Professors."  
  
Hagrid turned and left the Hog's Head pub, obviously already in possession of what he'd come to collect.  
  
"Another embarrassment to the school," Severus said. "It's a wonder he's lasted so long."  
  
"Is there anyone at Hogwarts you do like?" Minerva asked.  
  
"I didn't say I didn't like him," Severus said, thought Minerva knew he didn't, "I just don't see what Dumbledore sees."  
  
"He gave you a second chance, didn't he?" Minerva said. There was an understood silence between them. She knew what Severus was before he began teaching at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well," Severus said, finally. "Shall we head back?"  
  
"Yes," Minerva said. "I believe so."  
  
They were silent on the journey back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train would be arriving soon and the students making their way to the school after that. There was still planning left to do for the first week of classes.  
  
When they entered the castle, they stood at the bottom of the great staircase in the entrance hall. Here the two teachers would part ways; the Potion Master's office in the dungeon and the Transfiguration Professor's office upstairs.  
  
"Well, Professor Snape, another school year begins."  
  
"So it does, Professor McGonagall."  
  
McGonagall began to walk up the stairs, but stopped and turned back.  
  
"Let the rivalry begin."  
  
They grinned at each other a moment, then she started back up the stairs. Half way up she heard Snape's distinctive voice behind her.  
  
"It already has." 


End file.
